Cargar con el Dolor
by shiradiego.iceage5
Summary: El papa de Diego lo cambia de secundaria a el y a sus hermanos, en esa institución conocera a muchos jovenes de los cuales algunos seran sus amigos pero otros no, con el tiempo algunos seran mas que sus amigos como Shira, y descubrira verdades que le causaran mucho daño y tendra que... cargar con el Dolor
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos amigas(os), lectoras(es), como les había dicho en mi historia "Aprendiendo a amar", iba a hacer un fic humanizado bueno aquí está se llama _**"Cargar con el dolor"**_, **Antes de empezar** quiero decirles que mi historia no es humanizada al cien por ciento, son puros dientes de sable que 'actúan' como humanos, para que tengan una mejor perspectiva de esto, les sugiero que vean la película: _"Haru en el reino de los gatos"_, y presten atención a como es la forma de vida de los gatos (como caminan, corren, visten, etc.) ¿Listos? Sin más cotorreo empecemos.

Capítulo 1: Una noticia inesperada

"Era día domingo, en una casa mi bonita vive un joven de pelaje naranja en su espalda, blanco en su pecho, ojos color verde, cuerpo en forma, fuerte y atlético de nombre Diego. Él vivía con su papa Dilan y sus dos hermanos Alvin y Esteban, en una casa de dos pisos, con un cuarto para cada quien, sala, comedor, cocina, dos baños uno dentro de la casa y otro en el jardín que en el borde había flores, en 3 esquinas había árboles, uno de guayabas, manzanas y naranjas, en la 4ta esquina había una fuente y al lado a medio metro había unos columpios. Contaban con una cochera en la que cabían 4 autos y tenían 3 un tuning negro con azul marino brilloso a los lados, un mustang naranja con rayas negras y un jeep verde (para ir de campamento por lo general), pero aparte Diego tenía una moto color azul marino marca italikaca"

"Ese día era normal, común como cualquier otro eran las cuatro de la tarde, Diego estaba en un lugar que le gustaba mucho ir, había colinas con pasto corto y frondosos árboles, al borde de las colinas había una cerca de madera, la cual daba una hermosa vista a un mar, nadie iba a ese lugar motivo por el cual solo el papa y los hermanos de Diego conocía bien ese lugar (estaba a 1 hora y media de su casa)"

Diego: -Estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol leyendo un libro-

Alvin: /Descripción: Era un sable de color naranja un tono poco más fuerte que el de su hermano Diego en su espalda, blanco cremoso en su pecho, el pelaje de su cabeza era corto pero medio parado de puntas de color rubio-rojizo, garras y colmillos afilados, ojos color café capuchino y un poco más alto que Diego, pero le ganaba por un mes/ -Recién llegando- Hola hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?

Diego: -Cerrando su libro- Hola Alvin, nada quería venir aquí un rato

Alvin: Y te fuiste sin comer

Diego: -Metió su libro a una mochila que traía y saco una manzana- Ok si pero me traje unas manzanas es la última que me queda

Alvin: Solo espero que papa no se enoje

Diego: Le pedí permiso para venir, además él ya sabe que me traje manzanas

Alvin: Ok, vámonos a casa mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela

Diego: Lo sé

"Los dos se fueron a su casa caminando, aunque Alvin era algo flojo para caminar el prefería correr (en 2 patas, no sabía en 4), ir en moto o coche. Llegaron a su casa a las 5:30 de la tarde"

Alvin: Papa ya llegamos

Dilan: /Descripción: es un sable de 1 metro y medio de alto (sus hijos eran de un metro), es fuerte, de unos 35 años de edad, cuerpo impresionante y envidiable, de color de pelaje naranja fosforescente bajo en su espalda, blanco leche en su pecho, y ojos color dorado. Era militar un comandante de alto rango y nivel de seguridad 1, ganaba bien, aunque ahora estaba de vacaciones/ -Bajando las escaleras- Me alegra que ya llegaran

Diego: ¿Y Esteban?

Dilan: Esta en el estudio, creo que está sacando su tarea de la computadora, como todavía no le compro laptop a el pues ya saben -Dijo ya estando en la cocina-

Alvin: Bien, voy a mi cuarto a jugar el video juego de avatar

Dilan: Solo que no te duermas tarde ¿entendido? -Dijo serio-

Alvin: Si papa -Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto-

Diego: Voy a ver a hermano papa

Dilan: Ok ¿qué les gustaría para cenar hijo?

Diego: mmm no sé, se me antoja unos hot cakes

Dilan: De acuerdo

Diego: -Para llegar al estudio que estaba en el sótano al lado de las escaleras que daban para los cuartos, había otras escaleras pero están se dirigían al sótano, estas escaleras eran cortas e iban como un circulo, aparte en el estudio contaban con equipo para cantar les gustaba a el y a sus hermanos cantar- Esteban ¿Qué haces?

Esteban: /Descripción: era un sable de color naranja claro en su espalda blanco nieve en su pecho, garras y colmillos no muy afilados y hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda/-Escribiendo en una libreta- Estoy apuntando mi tarea de química

Diego: ¿Es mucha?

Esteban: Algo pero ya acabe -Dijo suspirando, dejo la pluma en la mesa donde esta la computadora y cerro su libreta-

"Platicon por 2 horas, ya era de nohe y ambos escuchan a su papa"

Dilan: ¡Vengan a cenar!

Alvin: Ya voy

Diego y Esteban: Ahora vamos

"Alvin bajo las escaleras llego al comedor se acercó a la mesa y se sento en una silla. Diego y Esteban subieron y también se sentaron junto a Alvin, su padre les dio 3 hot cakes a cada uno y un vaso de leche, se sentó frente a ellos con una mirada seria, un poco más de lo normal."

Alvin: ¿Papa pasa algo?

Dilan: Si les tengo que decir algo

Diego: (No me gusta cómo suena eso)

Esteban: ¿Qué ocurre?

Dilan: -Respiro profundamente- Los cambie de secundaria, terminaran la mitad del tercer ciclo escolar en la Hot Cold High School

Los tres: ¡¿Qué?!

Continuara…

Oh por dios o.o, Los cambiaron de secundaria y sin aviso ¿Por qué Dilan hiso eso?

Diego: Si yo quiero saber porque mi papa hiso eso ¿Eh? -Molesto y de patas cruzadas-

Kari: Pronto lo sabrás ¿Cómo será esa secundaria? ¿Les gustara y se podrán adaptar? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo… ah y les deseo de todo corazón ¡un feliz 2015! :D ¡Que sus propósitos se cumplan en este año! ,'D Hasta la próxima se cuidan

Nota: Se que hice este capítulo corto pero poco a poco los hare más largos e interesantes ; ), no olviden dejar sus opiniones todas son recibidas sean positivas o negativas (me impulsan a seguir escribiendo) :D abrazos, oh y el nombre de la secundaria fue una locura mía "Hot cold" es el nombre de una canción de la cantante Katy perry


	2. Hot cold high school

Hola friends, espero que estén listos para continuar con el segundo capítulo de esta historia

Capítulo 2: Hot Cold High School

Dilan: Los cambie de secundaria, terminaran la mitad del tercer ciclo escolar en la Hot Cold High School

Los tres: ¡¿Qué?!

Diego: Pero… ¿Por qué? Vamos bien en la otra

Dilan: Lo se, pero la Hot Cold es una secundaria mejor, además en ella dan becas para entrar a la preparatoria…

"Dilan fue interrumpido por un reloj que colgaba de la pared sonaba a las 8:00 de la noche, significada lo típico… hora de dormir"

Dilan: A su cuarto hijos, mañana irán a su nueva escuela

"Alvin y Esteban subieron a su cuarto, pero Diego se quedo prácticamente a discutir con su padre /Ya verán porque ;)/"

Diego: Papa ¿Por qué el cambio de secundaria?

Dilan: Hijo… Mira el lado bueno, en esa secundaria es muy grande por sus campos de deportes…

Diego: Claro, contado que tiene dos edificios de dormitorios justo cruzando la calle, uno para chicos y otro para chicas y nos quedamos allí hasta las vacaciones, que es cuando volvemos a casa ¿Ya no nos quieres aqui? -Pregunto un poco enojado-

Dilan: -Molesto por el tono de Diego- Los cambie por su propio bien

Diego: -Alzando más la voz- Si claro te creo -Sarcasmo-

Dilan: ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo! ¡Creo que un conejo se comportaría mejor que tu!

Diego: ¡Pues véndeme y cómpratelo! ¡Te dará mucho gusto saber que es más listo que yo! -Dijo enojado y subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto-

Dilan: ¡Y más educado!

Diego: -Sin pensarlo dijo- ¡Y lo quieres porque es oloroso como tu! -Cerro de un fuerte golpe la puerta de su cuarto ya estaba dentro y estaba furioso, nunca podía conversar con su padre sin que no hubiese gritos entre los 2-

Dilan: -Se encendió la mecha de la dinamita de su enojo- /No se lo tomen tan literal :)/ ¡A tu habitación!

Diego: -Abrió un poco la puerta asomándose- ¡Adivina donde estoy! -Grito con un toque de sarcasmo y volvió a cerrar la puerta-

"Alvin y Esteban escucharon los gritos pero por miedo a su padre no se metieron en la discusión, unos 15 minutos después todos se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente, hubo un ambiente un poco tenso en el desayuno, se alistaron y subieron al Mustang"

=Mientras en que la escuela=

"Había muchos grupos, de los deportes, populares, los nerd, los del periódico escolar quienes también eran orientadores y estaban enterados de todo. Cualquiera podía encontrar un grupo de cada 'categoría'… pero había uno, uno solo que era combinación de varios, podría decirse que era la admiración de maestros y burla de muchos estudiantes, en ese grupo todos se trataban como una familia, se querían como eran y no les importaba a un 100% la apariencia física, sus integrantes eran: Manny, Ellie, Morita, Louis, Crash y Eddie"

"Ellos a excepción de Crash y Eddie, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y habían llegado más temprano a la escuela"

Manny: ¿Entonces llegaran 3 chicos nuevos? -Le pregunto a su hermana menor Morita /Descripción: El era un sable un poquito gordito, pelaje color café fuerte en su espalda y blanco en su pecho, Un año mayor que su hermana y la trataba como su propia hija, en primero era serio y sin sentido del humor hasta que en la mitad del primer año conoció a Sid/ Estaba sentado al lado de Ellie, su novia, llevaba puesto un pans verde fuerte y una playera blanca-

Morita: Claro, sabemos muchas cosas de ellos ¿Verdad Louis? -Dijo mirándolo /Descripción: Una linda sable, delgada, de color café claro en su espalda, blanco en su pecho, bellos ojos color ámbar, cabello café fuerte le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, llevaba un pasador con una flor roja cerca de su oreja derecha para sujetarse el pelo/ Tenia en sus manos unos papeles, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido primaveral que le llegaba a las rodillas-

Louis: Claro que si, pero tenemos un pequeño problema -Dijo un poco pensativo /Descripción: Sable muy inteligente, no le gustaba correr riesgos, todo su pelaje era gris claro con ojos color marrón, de la misma altura que Morita, le decían el 'enano' porque era el más pequeño de toda su familia y esta siempre le decía enano, el apodo llego a la escuela pero solo Manny, Crash y Eddie lo llamaban así/ Traía un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera amarilla-

Ellie: -Ella era una sable esbelta, de pelaje color entre café claro y café capuchino en su espalda con blanco cremoso en su pecho, con lindos ojos cafes, era muy amable y cariñosa con todos era difícil hacerla enojarse, pero sobre todo impresionaba a varios alumnos por soportar a sus hermanos 1 año menores pero pillos de primera. Llevaba también un pans color rosa y una blusa blanca con unos dibujos- ¿Un problema?

Morita: Si, solo es uno, Pero les diremos algo sobre ellos

Katie: -Era amiga de Morita junto con Steffie, tenía una forma de hablar como si fuera muy popular, una sable de pelaje marrón, con ojos color morado, traía blusa lila y falda blanca, tenia un 'sujeta-papel' con los datos de uno de los chicos nuevos- Uno de ellos se llama Alvin, pelaje naranja fuerte, ojos café capuchino, es rudo y algo alocado, con el pelaje de la cabeza rubio-rojizo, le gusta el basquetbol

Sid: Wow -Él era un sable con su pelaje amarillo verdoso, tenía un buen sentido del humor, ojos color verde claro, algo despistado, llevaba una playera roja y un pantalón amarillo, tenia un hermano menor Marshall casi ni se querían, porque rara la vez en que se hablaban- Se toman muy enserio y de profesionales su trabajo del periódico escolar

Steffie: -Una dientes de sable delgada, pelaje totalmente rubio su pelo se lo sujetaba con una flor morada, traía un vestido color lila floreado, y también era encargada de periódico escolar- Así tiene que ser, el segundo joven se llama Esteban, pelaje naranja claro, ojos color verde esmeralda le gusta el voleibol, su materia favorita es historia, y es un poco tímido

Morita: Y el tercero se llama Diego, también es de pelaje naranja, ojos verde, le gusta el futbol, jockey y natación, es medio serio y medio divertido.

Ellie: Oh, ¿Pero cuál es el problema?

Louis: La orientación

Manny: Pero ustedes son orientadores -Confundido-

Morita: Si, pero Louis y yo tenemos que anunciar las noticias

Sid: ¿Entonces por eso llegamos temprano?

Steffie: Si, además solo quedaríamos Katie y yo, ella le mostrara la escuela a Esteban y yo a Alvin

Ellie: Entonces, ¿el chico de nombre Diego es el del problema?

Morita: Así es, además hermano el será tu compañero de cuarto

Manny: Genial, ya seremos 3, Buck, ese chico y yo -Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo-

Ellie: Vamos Manny no puede ser tan malo -Dijo con dulzura-

Morita: Hermano… Queremos que tu… seas su orientador

Manny: ¿Que? -Sorprendido-

Morita: Por favor *.*

Manny: Esta bien, bueno sirve que lo voy conociendo, de uno u otro modo será mi compañero

Sid: Y tal vez… sea un nuevo amigo -Dijo un poco alegre-

"Sonó el timbre, ya era la hora de inciar las clases, Morita y Louis se fueron a anunciar las noticias. Justo después de que ellos se fueron llegaron Crash y Eddie, Manny y Ellie les contaron sobre los 3 estudiantes que llegarian Unos 5 minutos después…"

Morita: -Anunciando- Compañeros estudiantes sean bienvenidos, tenemos que decirles que el día de hoy es un honor recibir a 3 nuevos alumnos, que no deben tardar en llegar, pasando a otro tema la junta de… -Dio otras noticias hasta que…-

"La gran mayoría de los alumnos vio que llego un lujoso mustang se estaciono en la entrada y de el se bajaron 3 guapísimos dientes de sable que entraron al establecimiento. Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie y Sid vieron que eran justo como sus amigos los describieron"

"Ellos se dirigieron a sus casilleros pero…"

Continuara…

Esto es todo, disculpen por no haber actualizado, la semana pasada el internet se me puso bipolar, puse mucha descripción, descuiden en el capítulo siguiente no habrá tanta.

¿Manny podrá llevarse bien con Diego? ¿Por qué siempre cuando Diego quiere platicar con su padre hay gritos entre ambos? ¿Diego y sus hermanos se llevaran bien con todos? ¿El papa de Diego comprara un conejo? Lean para saberlo :D

Hasta la próxima se cuidan, PD: Tal vez el miércoles suba un capítulo de "Aprendiendo a amar", Abrazos.


End file.
